An electronic system typically includes multiple integrated circuits that are formed onto multiple chips and/or dies. Often times, these multiple integrated circuits are not synchronized with one another. As such, these multiple integrated circuits can operate in accordance with their own clocking signals, referred to as clock domains. One or more electronic signals traversing among the multiple integrated circuits traverse between various clock domains of the multiple integrated circuits. This traversal between clock domains is referred to as a clock domain crossing, or simply a clock crossing.